


Free Refills

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Brothels, Comeplay, Creampie, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, don't worry it's temporary, victor fucks a few people that aren't yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Victor works part-time at a legal brothel, and Yuuri is in desperate need of a companion.





	Free Refills

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a short, multi-chapter fic! There's not too much smut in this chapter (sorry), so if you're looking to get off you'll probably have to wait for the next one. ;)
> 
> Also, in this universe brothels are legal and STDs/STIs don't exist. I'm the laziest author ever, don't @ me lmao

Victor’s body shook with the force of the man’s thrusts as he was shoved into the mattress. One hand was wrapped around his waist while the other gripped his shoulder for leverage. He raised his ass up, trying to entice the man to go deeper.

“Mmph, Vitya, so tight, fuck.”

 _Victor,_ he thought to himself in irritation as he ground his cock into the sheets beneath him. The man was Russian, like him, but Victor had never exactly invited him to use that diminutive. _Victor, not Vitya._

Victor’s ponytail bounced against his back as his partner picked up speed, balls slapping against his ass with every thrust. He turned his face to the side and gave the man his best smirk. “I can feel you getting close,” he murmured. “Can feel how heavy those balls are… are you gonna come inside me? Fill me up nice and full, just like you did with that Anya?”

The man let out a long groan, pulling Victor back onto his cock as he came. Victor gave a soft cry as he followed him over the edge, but the sensation was brief, almost distant. He came down from his high much too quickly, dick softening even before his moans had subsided.

“Fuck,” the man said after a moment as he tried to catch his breath. “That was amazing. So good, Vitya, thank you.” Victor gave him a coy little hum as he felt the man leave his body, and resisted the urge to snort at the singular drop of cum that spilled out.

_Pathetic._

Victor reclined on his elbows, crossing his legs to show off the baby blue pumps that matched his eyes. “Until next time, then, Georgi,” he said to the man as he watched him do up his pants. He tossed his hair over his shoulder and gave a little wink. “Can’t wait.”

Georgi gave an embarrassed grin of thanks and left, leaving Victor to himself in the spacious room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tangled and knotted now from the sex. He’d have to comb it again and wipe off that red lipstick before his 6:30 client, the sociable Emil.

 _Maybe this time, he’ll surprise me,_ Victor thought— but he didn’t hold his breath.

 

*****

 

Yuuri sucked on his teeth as he stepped up into the foyer. The automatic doors slid back together behind him with a _snick_ , and he swore he could feel his heart beat faster. For a moment, he considered running back out the door, but he was fairly sure the staff had already noticed him. He kept his hands balled into fists in his coat pockets as he slowly approached the man at the front desk.

“Um... excuse me,” he said, already punching himself mentally at how weak his voice sounded. The man looked up and smiled. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I got an email saying m-my background check had come back?”

The man stood up in greeting and stuck his wide hand out for Yuuri to shake. “Mr. Katsuki!” he announced. “Yeah, I remember. Your background check came back clean, so: welcome to _La Crème_ _!_ Call me Takeshi. Let me pull up your information and we can get started.” Yuuri nodded, trying in vain to keep himself from blushing.

After a full minute of staring at his shoes, he cautiously lifted his eyes and looked around at the main floor. Yuuri had to admit that it looked more like a hotel lobby than anything else. It was spacious, enclosed by ivory walls with crown molding painted a pale gold. A modest chandelier hung down from the ceiling, lighting up a collection of matching couches and armchairs in which a few patrons reclined, scrolling on their phones. There was even a small martini bar alongside the wall, where two women sat watching television and sipping drinks. Yuuri felt himself start to relax, until he noticed an opening to a long and dimly-lit hallway, distinguished only by a plaque that read _Entrée_ in cursive letters. Yuuri swallowed and returned to studying the floor.

“All right, Mr. Katsuki,” the man, Takeshi, said as he finished typing. “You’re all set up in our database, so follow me to the back and we’ll go over some things.” Takeshi led him into a small room behind the front desk and quietly shut the door. “Before we start, can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?” he asked and gestured for Yuuri to take a seat.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Yuuri replied, hoping Takeshi wouldn’t notice his hands shaking. Takeshi’s answering smile told him he had, in fact, definitely noticed.

“Don’t be nervous, Mr. Katsuki. No judgments here. All of us are here because we like the same thing,” he said reassuringly. “Now, since you’ve already signed off on our consent and breeding policies online, I’ll just briefly reiterate one point: our contractors are welcome and at liberty to reject a client for any reason, at any time. Maybe they don’t share your kink, maybe they don’t like your attitude. Doesn’t matter, I don’t care. If they say leave, you leave. Capeesh?”

“Yes, of course,” Yuuri agreed with a nod. He was starting to warm up to this man. Takeshi had a down-to-earth presence that was helping to ground him, little by little. “You seem to really care about your staff.”

“I do,” Takeshi said with a prideful smile. “We’re like family here. That leaves just one administrative thing for us to discuss, which is payment. Private time with a contractor is by appointment only, and all payments are to be made to them in cash, up front, so that there’s no discrepancies. What our contractors choose to charge is entirely up to them, and their base fee might change based on which sexual acts you ask them to participate in.”

“I understand.”

“Then let’s talk about what you’re here for. I assume you’d like to peruse our… selections, for your first appointment.” Yuuri nodded his assent, feeling his heartbeat quicken once more. “Well, we’ve got a pretty long list, so to narrow it down, tell me: what sort of criteria are you looking for in your first courtesan?”

Yuuri paused. He hadn’t anticipated that he’d actually have to voice that aloud. “Um, well,” he stammered, “I kind of… I have a thing for long hair?”

Takeshi gave a short, booming laugh. “I meant in terms of gender, secondary gender, anatomy. You know. Do you have any particular desires in those departments?”

Yuuri’s current desire was to hide under the table, but that didn’t seem like an option. He willed his renewed blush to disappear and coughed. “No…? Not really. I guess I’m pretty open.”

“Well, we have lots of choices, then!” Takeshi made a few taps on the tablet and turned it around for Yuuri to see. “I went ahead and filtered out those with buzz cuts,” he said a grin. “See anything you like?”

Yuuri looked down at the long list of names and faces and immediately felt overwhelmed. Each courtesan’s bio included a photo and short description. There was an omega, Seung-gil, who liked dogs, but looked like kind of an asshole. There was Sara, a beyond-gorgeous beta, but she seemed rather intimidating. There was Leo, who reminded Yuuri of the beta he’d crushed on in Detroit, but he was a bit young for Yuuri’s taste. He kept scrolling before his eyes caught on a cute alpha, a brunette with shining eyes and what was, honestly, a really great rack. “She’s pretty.”

“Well, uh, yes,” Takeshi replied rather quickly. “Yuuko. She would be… a wonderful choice.” Yuuri glanced up to see that Takeshi’s mouth had drawn itself into a line. “I think her schedule is fairly busy at the moment. She gets a lot of clients.” He coughed once before adding, “I can check her availability for you,” in a tone that made it sound like he’d rather do anything but.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Yuuri quickly, scrolling down the webpage. He had no desire to piss off a man twice his size. “I think I’m looking for someone more—”

Yuuri’s finger paused on the tablet as he let out a little gasp.

He was last on the page, listed under the _V_ ’s. His arm was raised up and behind his head, where a mane of hair like moonlight curled lightly down his pale neck and over his exposed chest. The cropped photo showed only the beginnings of a pastel chemise, but it was enough to tease a pair of perky nipples underneath. The man’s flawless face wore the beginnings of a smirk, corners of pretty lips turning up in a way that promised a good time. But it was the eyes, fanned by the longest lashes Yuuri had ever seen, blue as a robin’s egg, that chilled him to his core. They stirred in him the memory of the ocean waves near his home, whose beauty he had been loathe to leave in the first place. Yuuri reluctantly tore his gaze away from the photograph to find his name.

_Victor._

Yuuri gulped and pointed jerkily. “ _Hi_ _m_ _."_ He cleared his throat. “Uh, I mean. Him, please.”

“Ah, yes, our Victor!” he heard Takeshi say, as if from a distance. “Twenty-seven, an omega. He’s quite popular, very androgynous. Has a pretty nice job—doesn’t really need the extra income, but comes here a few times a week anyway to get his kicks. I’d be happy to introduce you to him.” Takeshi made a few taps on his tablet until Yuuri saw his eyebrows furrow in disappointment. “Oh, I’m sorry, my mistake. He’s busy with another client this evening. Looks like Victor’s not free again until Sunday of this week. But I can set you up with another—”

Yuuri stood up abruptly, heart beating faster now than ever. He hoped Takeshi wouldn’t comment on just how tight his pants had gotten.

“I’ll come back Sunday.”

 

 *****

 

“So, how many?”

“Just one tonight.” Victor screwed the top back onto his clear mascara, having deemed his lashes full enough. “Usually I’d have more on a weekend, but it’s a newbie this evening. Have to give him my full time and attention.”

“If you even have any attention to spare,” said Chris dryly as he wound up the cord of his curling iron. “Doesn’t seem like you’re very into this lately.”

“That’s because they’re all the _same_ , Chris,” Victor said with a sigh, and grabbed his favorite chapstick. “All of them. Nothing new, nothing exciting. Same old sex.” He smacked his lips with a _pop_ and examined his reflection in the dressing room mirror. “Same old boring men, just pistoning in and out until I’m left high and dry.”

Chris snorted. “Dry indeed. I think it’s your weird cum obsession that’s the problem, not how they perform in bed. I’ve had that Otabek guy you complained about before, so I _know_ he’s not bad.” Victor grumbled something unintelligible, and Chris continued. “You just need to sleep with someone who can satisfy you. Maybe New Guy will… turn the tides. Or at least, you know, actually make some this time.”

“Perhaps,” Victor replied with a roll of his eyes, standing up to adjust his bodice and grab his robe. “But I doubt it. From Takeshi’s description, he seems pretty virginal. Probably has no idea what he’s doing, much less how to pleasure me.” He gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m almost late. Wish me luck.”

Chris smacked his ass in farewell as Victor left the dressing room. He walked quickly down the hallway and into room number three, making a final check in the mirror on the wall. He thought his outfit was safe enough—sexy but demure, soft but flattering. It was his go-to for new clients, when he didn’t know what they wanted. He had enough makeup and lingerie to transform himself into nearly anything, but he had to learn his clients’ preferences first, learn what they wanted Victor to be to them. And his newest client, a young man named Yuuri, hadn’t yet told anyone what he wanted from his new courtesan.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Victor hurried over to the bed to arrange himself in a provocative pose. _Hair, check. Makeup, check. Outfit, check. Smile, check._ He took a deep breath and released a sweet wave of pheromones before calling out a flirty, “Come in!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the fic yet, so if you have any kinks you want to see... leave a comment and I might just add some of them in! c: I'll also be adding in more tags and characters as the fic continues, so keep an eye out for those.
> 
> For chapter updates, you can subscribe to this fic, subscribe to my AO3 account, or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coymilk)!


End file.
